


Dr. Watson and His Star Pupil

by Lindsay_MR



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal, Freeform, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsay_MR/pseuds/Lindsay_MR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes is the smartest one in his school.<br/>Dr. Watson is the most gullible teacher there is, but<br/>he has had enough of Sherlock's deductions and attitude.<br/>What will he do to put a stop to Sherlock's know-it-all attitude?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Watson and His Star Pupil

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfic. A very raunchy one but I hope you enjoy it. It would come off as obvious that it has not been proof read. I will greatly appreciate feedback! Oh and if you found a spelling/grammar mistake, let me know, please. I don't know much about college in the U.K. so I just used what I know. I did this to distract me from a longer story I am writing (psst it's Johnlock as well.)

The bell rings, another boring and useless school day for 12th year Sherlock Holmes.  
First class: Mr. Hubert, math, a monotone voice that can put anyone and anything to sleep.  
Second class: Mrs. Winston, an art teacher who praises general beauty over higher-level aesthetics.  
Third class: Mrs. Schaefer, German language teacher who pleases Sherlock with her loose temper.  
Fourth class: Mr. Winston, husband of cheating Mrs. Winston, English teacher, balding & horrible taste in books.  
Fifth class: Mrs. Quintin, history teacher whose life is an absolute wreck, and hides her vodka inside the third drawer on her right.  
And finally, for science, the least annoying subject but with the most pathetic teacher, Sixth class: Dr. Watson, a young medical graduate who is too kind to be a teacher and too stupid for Sherlock.  
Sherlock always had A’s from doing his work and passing tests. School never stressed or troubled him, it was like solving a 24-piece puzzle. But he never complained about the lack of rigor and challenge because he knew he was different from the other kids who found the private school’s standard to be quite difficult. Besides, it gave him time to ease-drop on his brother’s business and study cases in the newspaper. He even had a mini fridge in his room with body parts he stole from the morgue he visited often to ‘flirt’ with the mortician’s daughter, Molly. One class that kept his attention was science, he enjoyed the focus on chemistry, physics and anatomy, though, Sherlock was already well knowledgeable on those three subjects. While the teacher was smart… to an extent, he was too easy with giving grades and made pure rubbish other kids turn in into B’s and he often commented on how he wished he could give extra credit for Sherlock’s exceptional work. But Sherlock’s work was all he enjoyed about his brilliant pupil. Sherlock often criticized Dr. Watson and made a fool out of him in front of everybody. It’s was only for the fact that Sherlock was bored and he couldn’t help but notice the signs that Dr. Watson got laid the past night and with a female under his usual standards. Today, lunch, alone as usual, even if the most beautiful girl came to sit with him, he would comment on her eating disorder or how her extensions were distasteful. He preferred to be alone in school, all the students were idiots, even the ‘smart’ ones. In fifth class, history, they had a timed write on the politics during the ancient Greek era and how they later effected the development of first-world countries. To him it was easy while he swore he saw some kids pulling out their phone when the teacher wasn’t looking to google the answer. Then sixth class came. He walked in, ready to go home and examine the bacteria he scraped off the body that was floating in the river. Dr. Watson walked in as well with his pupils and went in front of his desk and leaned on it.  
“Good morning class, today we are going to look at specific sections of the pig, once you have all put on your lab suits, gloves and goggles, take out your pigs from the fridge. Now I will grade you this time, based on how well you know the area of inspection and your precision in cutting.”  
Sherlock rolled his eyes, he knew the next words would come out of his teacher’s mouth and mouthed it at the same time.  
“Partner up because teamwork will get you far.”  
Sherlock never participated in this thing called teamwork. He detested it, all his teachers knew to back off when it came to collaboration with other students. All his teachers knew except for Dr. Watson. Dr. Watson always asked Sherlock to get a partner in hopes that Sherlock will say yes. They all put on their lab coats and go into the chilly lab room to retrieve their pigs. Everyone is in groups of two or three except for Sherlock, in the very back with his pig. Dr. Watson looks at everyone and then his eyes land on Sherlock.  
“No partner today Sherlock?” He asked; what is he expecting?  
“No, none today… or ever.” Sherlock looks at him sternly, gosh how he hated his face at times. All the students stared back at him, they all saw him as a bitter weirdo genius.  
“I see, well then… everyone, go to page 342 in your books and look at the diagram….” He started to blabber off and Sherlock merely turned to the page and began cutting his pig the way the diagram presented. He was zoning out as he was cutting through the pink skin when he suddenly hears his name.  
“Sherlock, I haven’t explained the instructions you are supposed to write down in your lab journal, please wait until you have written down the instructions before proceeding to cutting.” He said, Dr. Watson was getting angry, this could be fun. In Sherlock’s odd perspective, he saw Dr. Watson’s anger as something quite handsome. Sherlock thought Dr. Watson was attractive and the fact he could push his science teacher’s button gave him slight pleasure.  
“I will write them down once I have finished.” Sherlock replied. And continued cutting into the pig’s belly.  
“Sherlock, if you don’t stop now, I will mark this assignment as a zero for you.” Oh, Dr. Watson was clenching his teeth now. Sherlock’s blood rushed. He slowly puts the instruments down, his eyes never leaving his teacher’s. His teacher kept the eye contact as he presumed to give the instructions which Sherlock wrote and revised to suit him better. After the whole lab work was done by everyone, Dr. Watson gave most of the students a C+, though if properly graded, most would have a low D. Most students were happy said that the lab was confusing. When Dr. Watson went over to Sherlock’s table he looked at it and then said,  
“B…+” And walked away.  
“What.” Sherlock said taken back by this grade. All the students were surprised and they started to whisper.  
“Your cutting was off, and your instructions, while good, did not instruct what I wanted you to do.”  
His serious tone was quite intimidating for everyone else but Sherlock was just angry he got a mediocre grade. Dr. Watson’s tone shifted to a timid one and then smiled.  
“Alright class that will be all for today, put away your utensils and pigs and leave your stations clean.” He sat at his desk, putting in grades and resending an email to a girl he met at a bar, she’s not interested though. Sherlock put away his things and the bell ringed. All the students rushed out, except Sherlock who was slowly wiping down his station. When he cleaned it, he straightened his navy blue uniform jacket and beige trousers before heading up the his teacher’s desk.  
“Mr. Holmes.” Dr. Watson replied, not leaving his gaze from the computer.  
“You and I both know that was an A+ job.” Sherlock said with his eyes beaming into Dr. Watson’s off glance.  
Dr. Watson finally looks up and says, “So?” Was he serious? Sherlock didn’t want to deal with this pettiness and responded,  
“Then why the low grade, judge my behavior and work separately if you want to be a good teacher.” Dr. Watson simply glared at him.  
“Mr. Holmes, I am sick and tired of your behavior, so much that it does affect the way I grade you work.” Sherlock exhaled sharply, he never saw Dr. Watson this way, his eyes were intense and his lips pressed together tightly. For most of the school year he was trying to anger his teacher, to crack him and now he has done just that. Sherlock was indeed turned on by this.  
“Fine.” Sherlock responded. “I will obey from now on… but… is there any way to make up for this?”  He lowered his voice, his eyes meet the intensity of his teacher’s, he even placed both his hands on the desk. Dr. Watson shifted in his seat, discomforted by his pupil’s sudden change of tone.  
“What do you suggest?” Responded Dr. Watson in a faint whisper.  
Sherlock looked down at his teacher and back up to meet his eyes he said,  
“Judging by that erection, I know very well how to make up for a less than satisfactory grade.” His bit his bottom lip and he saw his teacher shift more in discomfort.  
“You wouldn’t want that.” His teacher said, saying with a precautionary tone.  
“Why? If you are referring to your sick and rough sex preferences, then… that is no bother for me, actually it’s quite a challenge I am willing to take.” He paused. “And besides, I know how you feel about me, you probably think about bending me over this desk and punishing me for being such an arse.” His teacher reddens and Sherlock stiffens by the silence, the silence being an indication of a yes. Spontaneously, without warning or predictions made by Sherlock, Dr. Watson stands, his chair falling behind him and grabs Sherlock by his well ironed collar.  
“You prick, you made this class hell at times you know that? Well now you will pay for it.” Their faces are so close and that they are breathing the same air, feeling the heat between each other.  
“A price I am willing to pa-.” Sherlock said but couldn’t finish as Dr. Watson shoved his star pupil into his own lips. Sherlock’s bright eyes widen as the intensity is almost too much for him. The lips of Dr. Watson were passionate, electrifying. Sherlock was so inexperienced, never had sex but he knew he wanted someone with experience, someone who he could tell by first glance knew how to please. But at this second, at this moment, he knew he was frightened, of what? His heart was beating as his teacher did things to his mouth and tongue that went right to his erogenous zone. But it looked like Dr. Watson was getting madder and for a second he left Sherlock’s lips to mutter, “Damn table,” Referring to the table being in the way. He still had Sherlock’s collar firmly in his fists and only pulled him sideways as they both unite their bodies together at the end of the table. It was here Sherlock could feel Watson’s erection against his own. Sherlock gasped, surprised by the touch. Watson smiled between Sherlock’s lips, driving his hips into him. Oh how Sherlock melted in those lips of his teacher, who was invading his mouth in such a possessive manner. While he was taller than his teacher, they managed the height difference as Sherlock hunched over slightly. Dr. Watson’s erection was growing and hardening against Sherlock’s. Sherlock didn’t notice until the third button that Watson was unbuttoning his school uniform with those experienced hands. Watson trailed one hand up to the back of Sherlock’s head and grasped the black curls. He began massaging his fingers into his hair, kissing Sherlock, every now and then biting those lips of his smartass student. Sherlock was a blank mess for once in his life. He was never dazed nor confused but at this moment, as his teacher is giving him so much to process, so much to feel, it’s overwhelming. Sherlock had to release himself from those daunting lips, just for a second. Watson only seized that moment of release to pull Sherlock by his hair to tilt his head, allowing better access to that soft pale neck. But Watson knew that just kissing the neck would do no good. It shocked Sherlock, who was expecting gentle kisses at the neck to feel the hardness of Watson’s teeth. Sherlock has a very sensitive neck and to feel teeth drag over his neck and over his Adam’s apple was exuberating. He let out a combination of a sigh and a moan as Dr. Watson bit down, almost tearing through the subtle skin. Sherlock’s skin prickled and his hands grabbed hold of Watson’s hips and he dug his finger in. Watson let out a soft laugh, and continued giving bites around his neck. He then paused the biting and took a moment to look at his work. Bite marks that were a stinging red covered Sherlock but the doctor knew those would heal soon.  
“Beautiful.” Watson said, only loud enough for heavily breathing Sherlock to hear. He then pulled down Sherlock shirt and let it fall to the floor along with his uniform jacket. Sherlock’s slim but muscular body was a sight to be seen. No marks or bruises to be seen except for the ones he just given. He did not need to ask if Sherlock was a virgin, he already knew. He could tell by the way Sherlock doesn’t hang out much with anybody and his nervousness now, but there was really no sympathy for his amateur student. Sherlock didn’t want it gentle either, seeing that he enjoyed the biting more than anything. Watson could do so much to his student, but right now, he wanted Sherlock crying and begging for more.  
His eyes fixated on Sherlock’s lips now, they were wet, dark red and barely open from his panting. And all he could do, say rather was, “Unbuckle me, NOW.” Sherlock was lost for a moment but then his eyes focused and obeyed, for once. He dipped down and hastily unbuckled his teacher who was staring down at him and Sherlock was looking back up at him. He unbuckled the belt and pulled down his trousers, leaving his pants on. Sherlock never did this before but for some reason he knew what to do. He didn’t look at dirty magazines or watch those sorts of movies, sex never interested him but now it was almost an instinct. As soon as he pulled the trousers to his knees, he mouthed his balls through the fabric.  
“Ahhhhh.” Watson breathed out. It was pleasurable shock to feel the warm moisture of Sherlock’s mouth on his balls first and through fabric, almost teasing him from the feel of that soft tongue. Sherlock balanced by holding on to John’s knee’s and John kept himself from collapsing by leaning on the desk. He ran his teeth up to the head of the cock, similar to what Watson was doing to his neck moments before and oh god did it feel amazing. He kissed it through the pants and he was only growing more excited as he was getting turned on as well, seeing the pronounced member before him, still covered. Watson took off his shirt in seconds. Sherlock was just as desperate as well. He brought down the pants and Watson’s penis wiped out almost hitting Sherlock’s face. John could do nothing but just stare down, to see what Sherlock would do next, he was growing impatient and just wanted to fuck that pretty mouth of his but he resisted. Sherlock lapped his head once, then grabbed hold of the base firmly. He liked the way Dr. Watson’s penis tasted and looked. It was not freakishly long but it was a good size and thick, it was red at the head now and pre-come was already dripping. Sherlock wanted to taste that too so he swirled his tongue around the hole and he looked up at his teacher. “I like the way you taste.” He said, and then from soft and delicate touches of his tongue, he progressed quickly by putting most of it in his mouth. His teacher almost came right then and there but he didn’t, he tried his best not to, he wanted to come but inside Sherlock’s firm arse. Sherlock surprised himself when he took the whole thing in one go into his mouth. He thought he could handle a bit of foreplay, some teasing but he couldn’t. He wanted to see his handsome yet stupid teacher unravel because of him. He was going slow, too slow for the doctor. Watson grabbed hold of his soft curly hair and pushed his cock in, almost choking Sherlock. Sherlock could only moan from surprise and slight discomfort… but he loved it.  
“Fucking Sherlock, why are you so brilliant yet such a prick?” Watson grunted each word with each thrust, putting his cock down that velvet throat. Sherlock only moaned more, causing vibrations down Watson’s prick. Sherlock was now fondling himself, trying to unzip his own pants as the ache was too much and he needed friction. He was so turned on by his once friendly teacher to a now enraged and horny professor. After thrusting in and out of his student viciously, he wanted to see Sherlock once more in this state. He took his cock out of his mouth and released his grip on the mess of curls he left Sherlock with. Sherlock was on his knees looking up with tears in his eyes, soothing his sore jaw, saliva and pre-cum layered over his chin and cascading down his bruised neck. Taking his eyes off Sherlock’s face down to his cock that popped out of his trousers, swollen and throbbing, similar to his own. It was time, time to show Sherlock who not to mess with, who not to tick off in class, who not to push over the edge.  
“Come here.” He growled as he lifted Sherlock up by his shoulders. He pushed away some papers off the desk and lied Sherlock on his back,  not before grabbing and squeezing his arse. Sherlock moaned softly and then he was taken back when he was lying on his back. Guess he didn’t have the doctor all figured out, he was expecting to be bent over and fucked on his stomach. Watson was standing in front of him, he leaned in so close to Sherlock’s ear that his lips brushed over his earlobes  
“Look how lovely you look, I want to see it when you beg, when you cry my name, when you come because of me.” Sherlock’s breathing stopped when he said that, leaking and now his heart was racing at a million miles per hour.  
“Suck.” Watson ordered, circling two fingers around Sherlock’s lips. Sherlock listened enthusiastically, taking the two fingered in an obliged manner. The doctor’s hand ran down his body to cup an arse cheek, massaging it roughly and greedily. After a good deal of fondling that firm ass, he trailed up and began stroking Sherlock’s cock, in the same rhythm Sherlock was sucking his fingers. Sherlock, who had his eyes glued on to his teacher’s face, closed his eyes from the relief of finally being touched there. But before he can fully enjoy the strokes given by his teacher, Dr. Watson released his cock and removed his fingers from his mouth. A whine and a moan escaped from his student’s mouth. “Shhh,” His teacher said soothingly. What were once rage and frustration, now lust and dark desire in the eyes of Dr. John Watson. Sherlock’s low voice hitched when he felt a cold and wet finger circle around his entrance. It was nerve-racking and teasing all at once, he never pleasured himself there and it felt so foreign to feel arousal from that particular spot. “Mister…. Doctor… Ah! Watson!” Sherlock fumbling with his vocabulary as the first finger went in. The doctor couldn’t help but grin in amusement to see his prick of a student unravel in pleasure, caused by him. He pushed his finger all the way in, then taking it out and pushing back in, he repeated this process until Sherlock relaxed a little. The second finger went in, this time, Watson looking for that lump of nerves he knows will be the thing that drives Sherlock through new boundaries of pleasure.  
“Ho-Holy… Oh my god!” Sherlock stuttered and his legs jolted. Sherlock gasped, sitting up just enough to see his handsome teacher do things that he can barely fathom. All Watson could think of was how his star student is going to react when he fucks him senseless. He found it, now having an idea of where to hit it with every thrust he will soon make.  
“I will put the third finger in, it might hurt.” Dr. Watson said, having some drop of sympathy.  
“Is it necessary? Can’t you just fuck me now?” Sherlock said in between heavy pants. Watson’s cock twitched and he licked his lips. Oh how he would love to fuck that tight hole but it will cause too much damage.  
“No.” He said sternly, trying not to reveal his want. He puts the third finger in and Sherlock claws the desk for comfort of the overwhelming mix of emotions. He lets out breathy ah’s and o’s and he could feel it hurting less and less. After a few minutes of twisting and penetrating his fingers into Sherlock, he cannot handle it anymore himself. He stands up and scoots Sherlock forward so his arse is off the table, his legs bending over his shoulders. When his teacher took his fingers out, an empty feeling was put in place and all he thought right now was how he wanted to be fucked by Dr. Watson.  
“Ready?” Dr. Watson said as he maneuvers his cock over Sherlock’s. All Sherlock could do was nod, with eyes glazed and chest pounding. Watson licked his lips as the head of his cock enters the heat that is Sherlock. Sherlock felt pleasure and pressure, wanting more. Slowly, he puts the whole thing in, settling there, waiting for his student to adjust.  
“Alright?” John breathed. One hand touched Sherlock’s face softly. No matter how much he wanted to fuck Sherlock with no mercy, he cared and wanted the two of them to enjoy this experience. He took his cock nearly all the way out and pushed it back in. Sherlock gasped.  
“More.” Sherlock mouthed, while he felt a sting, he also felt a euphoric high creeping over him. Watson was eager to fulfill that demand. He repeated the process, but with more force and it caused a moan from both of them. “Please, don’t… don’t hold back, fuck me… fuck me hard.” Sherlock managed to create that string of words. Watson couldn’t hold back anymore. With those eager words barely falling out of Sherlock’s mouth, John penetrated him ruthlessly. Sherlock’s head fell back and his back arched up. Sounds of immense pleasure and repeated names filled the classroom. Their bodies were heating up and beads of sweat running down their bodies. Dr. Watson was fucking his student in such an animalistic manner, every thrust would hit Sherlock like a cannonball of ecstasy. Sherlock was on cloud nine, his teacher never looked so lovely as he did now, Sherlock couldn’t not keep those ice blue eyes off of him. Dr. Watson simply loved the way his student looked at him, with so much want, it only made him thrust harder just to see his student moan or hiss.  
“Dr. Watson….. ah… I’m, I’m….” Sherlock said through gritted teeth. Dr. Watson’s eyes widen, this is what he wanted to see. He quickly placed his hand on Sherlock’s cock and stroked him at the same cruel rhythm as his thrusts. It only took a minute when Sherlock’s quick short pants ensued, then he froze as cum went on both their bellies. He felt all his nerves ignite with such pleasure and for minutes, his body was numbed from everything else except the feeling of orgasm and Watson inside him. His legs trembled and his breathing was erratic. As soon as Sherlock orgasm, Watson felt his student tighten around him even more and to see his beautiful student cum, it was what made him lose control and it only took three thrusts to release. He stayed in Sherlock for a while, filling him with his cum. It took him a while to come back to reality. He leaned down to rest on Sherlock, their faces centimeters away, after moments of staring at each other, Watson leaned down to kiss Sherlock tenderly. His lips grazing over his student’s, his tongue licking the inner side of those red swollen lips, his student dazed and for once, not having a million thoughts racing through his head. Their breathing soon stabilized and Dr. Watson exited out of Sherlock, making him hiss.  
“What will become of this?” Sherlock said as he stared at the ceiling.  
It took a while for Watson to answer that question. “Well, you will be going to the university in about 5 months…” He sat down on his chair, stroking the dark curls that belong to Sherlock.  
“And you? What will become of you?” Sherlock said, with sadness in his voice.  
“I deploy for Afghanistan in 3 months.” They stayed in silence, neither one knowing what to do.  
“Promise me this Dr. Watson-.” Sherlock began.  
“John, when we are alone, call me John.” He said.  
“John.” Sherlock tasted the name, he liked the way it tapped on his tongue. “Promise me that you come back to London, in one piece of course and maybe when I become a famous detective, you can help me.” He looked up at his teacher in a genuine smile.  
“I can’t predict the future Sherlock.” He said with a sigh. “But I can promise you we shall meet again, after school, and after the war.” He kissed Sherlock on the forehead and went to his computer, typing in something.  
“What are you doing?” Sherlock said curiously.  
“A…+, You deserve it.” John said.  
Sherlock grinned and got up to get dressed. John dressed along with him and just when they were about to exit the classroom Sherlock stopped.  
“Dr.- John.” He said.  
“Yes.” John said as he was opening the door.  
“I am having difficulty understanding the current chapter we are on, and I was wondering if you could tutor me afterschool.”  
“Every day?” He questioned.  
“Oh yes.” He paused. “And I meant it when I said it, I’ll behave from now on in class.”  
“Good, see you in class tomorrow Sherlock.” John said as he walked away to his car.  
“You too, John.” Sherlock said as he walked the opposite direction to go home.

 

                                                                     FIN

 


End file.
